Steve Chandler
History Debut Steve Chandler debuted before SummerSlam 2017. He started off as a face wanting to bring Glory, and Prestige to LLR. He was apart of a very brief stable with PredictionCulture, and TinReader. NextGen Chandler soon disappeared from LLR for a month or two before turning heel, swearing off the company, and claiming it buried young talents. Soon after he started the Stable, "NextGen," with Hydraloonie, CaptainConundrum, TDKBatmane, and StevetheSamuria. He continued being the leader of this group, even beating the top 5 NXP Rookies in a clean sweep. Eventually though Steve's mental health caught up to him, and he didn't want to be apart of the NextGen anymore Face Chandler After forsaking the NextGen Steve went on to not do much, before one day announcing his search for a Tag Team Partner. He asked Mundar_Abagooby, Gamer_H, Dr. Terror (Hatominx) before finally teaming up with DealerTokes. He and Tokes went on to not do too much, except for picking up a lot of wins. When Wrestlemanie 34 rolled around Steve was looking for an opponent, and Mig, who recently had a gimmick change into that of a clown, was holding an open Hell in a Cell challenge, and Steve accepted. New Age Advantage During Mania Mundar challenged the illusive New Age Advantage, and the member of the group to accept the challenge was none other than Steve Chandler. The group is lead by a secret benefactor, and includes Steve Chandler, DealerTokes, and MrWrestling525. (Formerly included BahamasisRelevant) Steve then entered a fued with YourBuddyChurch over the IC Title, whom he could not overcome losing to him at MitB. Steve went on to then win the World Cup, beating Big Boy at Slammiversary. At Summerslam he tied with Civ post match he turned on Tokes and left the New Age Advantage Steve vs Tokes Steve came to the ring and removed himself from apart of the Trios Champions. Steve and Tokes butted heads and had a Hell in a Cell match as an attempt to end the feud, but Tokes was the one to win. Although Steve then beat Cappie for the X-Division title to claim his first singles title. Then at Wembley 2018 he would defend it against Blackheart. Then at Super Showdown Steve once again was defeated by Tokes. Then Steve would align himself with TooRare, and LionTamer in Revolution Stevolution Steve, TooRare, and LionTamer, an alliance that Steve would dub, "Stevolution." They began the series "Keeping Up With The Revolution" where they would have various shenanigans occur such as the Stevolution Power Hour, Clash of the Stevolution, and the Stevolution Double Feature. Eventually they would bring BestInBounds in as the fourth man. Later Steve would exit the group after TooRare shit talked Steve. They would then bring in Nick Mastodon immediately after his departure. After discovering Sima was secretly trying to break up the group, Steve and everyone else who left rejoined the Stable, building up to TooRare v. Sima at Mania. When Wrestlemania rolled around Steve defeated Sinch in a grudge match, Mundar/ZQuest/Monk for the Commonwealth title, and won the LLRBar for a World Title shot at Money In The Bank. Come Money in the Bank, Steve would win the world title from Pruef. BTN After Steve's match with Pruef, he betrayed Stevolution and joined the heel faction, BTN. The next night on Raw, Steve and Vacant would betray Pruef kicking him out of the group. Steve's World Title Reign wouldn't last very long. As a Money in the Bank winner, BestInBounds cashed in at Mind Crawler and defeated the champion. Still armed with his Commonwealth Title, he'd then run to lose it at Stomping Grounds. That's when Steve would leave LLR, taking a 3 months break. Return of the King Steve would make a surprising return at his 2 year anniversary. TooRare came out, celebrating his recent BTN Army join. The friend's turned enemies were turned friend's once again. Then would turn enemies once more when Steve would attack TooRare. Renouncing BTN and joining the front lines in the battle against the army. This battle would lead to the creation of The Contingency. Filled up with Sin Machine, Cassius-Gun, and the Hooded Man. Come SummerSlam in a 5v5 tag match v. the BTN Army. Which would end in a huge Contingency victory! This would then lead to the dissolving of BTN. Red Eyes A little while after SummerSlam, Steve entered a feud with Cassius, in where Steve would depict himself gaining red eyes. This wouldn't lead to much at first. However, after a loss to Cassius, Steve found himself snap. In where he'd release off putting skits as lessons. Tweeting disturbing images occasionally. Every once and a while the real Steve would emerge, showing that these are two different personalities. Steve would go through MKD, Throdis, and 7 other men in a Armageddon Hell in a Cell match to win the US Title. Eventually losing it at Crown Jewel, and failing his rematch at Survivor Series. Neon Genesis Stevangelion / The Steve-V Wonders Steve returned to somewhat of a return to form. His normal eyed self. His team with Genesis finally getting the name Neon Genesis Stevangelion. The two would go on to have a dominant showing at the WTL. Picking up wins after team after team, but eventually getting stopped short against SPL (BestinBounds and Craven), and then holding another loss against The House. This would lead into a feud against SPL. Leading into a Royal Rumble 2/3 Falls Match. While this was happening, Steve would find himself in an odd team with none other than former BTN-Mate, Vacant. The two would find themselves on quite the undefeated streak, with Tag Gold in their sights. Picking up wins against Cassius-Gun, MDC, Sicarii, and more. The Royal Rumble would prove to be a great night for Steve Chandler, NGS would pick up a huge win over SPL and the Steve-V Wonders--after winning an NXT Tag Title Royale--pick up win over The House and MDC to win the Tag Titles! During all this, on his own time Steve would start losing his grip on reality somewhat. He grew two different voices in his head, in the form of Sima and Red Eyes. This was only worsened by a baseball bat to the head, courtesy of TooRare. Entrance Themes An 8-Bit Remix of Congratulations by Post Malone. August 2017 - May 2018 Rivers in a Desert by Lyn Inaizumi May 2018 - September 2018 Warriors of Time by Black Tide September 2018 - November 2018 Fighting Gold by Coda November 2018 - Present Finishers * Stevolver (Rainmaker DDT) February 2019 - Present * Scout's Honor (Panama Sunrise) February 2019 - Present * Last Resort (Dragon Sleeper Hold) May 2018 - Present Signatures * Steve-Kick (Superkick) February 2019 - Present * Steve-Trigger (V-Trigger) January 2020 - Present Accolades & Titles * 1x World Cup Winner * 1x Trio's Champs * 4x Hardcore Champion * 1x X-Division Champion * 9x Predicty Winner * 2x Commonwealth Champion * 1x US Champion * 1x World Champion * 1x LLRBar Winner * 1x Tag Team Champion * Extended Triple Crown Champion * WWE Triple Crown Champion Factions / Tag Teams * NextGen * New Age Advantage * Stevolution * Bow to None * The Contingency * Neon Genesis Stevangelion * The Steve-V Wonders Category:Predictor Category:Next Generation Category:Steve_Chandler__